


A Temporary Replacement

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo replaces Dean with her bedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Replacement

Jo cursed herself and what she’d earlier called self-respect. At the time it had been worth it, just to see the look on Dean’s face but now she half wished she’d taken him up on his offer. She couldn’t even go back and change her mind because all the guys were sharing the living room. Her mom had been given Bobby’s room and she’d been given the spare but now she cursed that too. If Dean had taken the spare, she could have knocked on his door but what were the chances he’d knock on hers after already being rejected once.

She told herself she was being silly, or maybe it was the beer talking, and rolled over onto her stomach. The duvet got caught between her legs and inadvertently increased the pressure on her clit. She closed her eyes and wriggled against the bunched up material. She wasn’t even thinking coherently, her mind was stuck somewhere between _Dean_ and the friction suddenly provided for her. She barely had to try.

Eventually her body decided it wasn’t enough and she unwound her herself from the duvet, chucking it almost to the floor. She got up on her knees and grabbed the pillow, folding it so that it was hard then placing it between her thighs. It moulded itself to her shape and she spread her knees as far she could on the small single bed, propping herself up on her elbows. 

As she pushed herself back and forward over the pillow, thoughts of Dean played themselves out in her head, each new one sending a spark of pleasure through her. 

_He was just downstairs, maybe less than 10 feet below her._

_He wanted her and she could deny him, making him want her even more._

_Maybe he’d sense this somehow and know that she really did want him, she was just too proud to admit her teenage crush still had hold of her. Like he could have hold of her. If she would only let him. Fuck._

She pressed her mouth against the back of her hand, imagining it was his, to stifle a moan as she came, grinding down into the pillow that could temporarily serve as Dean any time she liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Jo humping a pillow while thinking about Dean_ at [spnkink-meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com) and for Day 7 at [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
